


concept: the malec reunite scene but jimon

by CHER_UBIC



Series: Concepts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Suspense, The Malec Reunite scene, but with JIMON, worried Jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHER_UBIC/pseuds/CHER_UBIC
Summary: After Clary activated the Sword, Jace is left reeling as he realises that Simon was in the building.





	

  Jace burst into the room, feet thundering on the marbled floors of the Institute. The floors were covered with the bodies of half of the New York clan. His head throbbed.  _Simon._

 

"Where's Simon? He was here." He tried to keep his voice from shaking as he scanned the bodies along the floor.

  "I- I dunno. He took the elevator, we were separated." Clary's fearful voice chimed, sending a wary glance up to Alec. Jace opened his mouth to speak, fear etched into the lines on his face, but then turned and sprinted from the room. He barely caught Alec's anxious call of "Jace!" From the other room. 

 

**-**

 

  His heartbeat pounded in his ears, legs working with his Nephilim speed to get him outside. He heard more than felt the  _slap slap_ of his body down the stairs, walking out into the lawn and turning anxious circles, feeling nauseous and scared and everything he's never said to his lover running through his head as he panted heavily, shoulders moving with his lungs as his knees threatened to give-

  A hand on his arm spun him around.

 

   _Simon._ Jace surged into his arms and hugged the Downworlder tight to his chest, holding in a sob that threatened to release.

 

  "Simon, I thought-"

   "I found Madzie. I got her out just in time. I took her to Luke's, she's safe." His tired brown eyes looked into Jace's mismatched ones, scanning him for a reaction. The vampire was walking in the sun, the broad daylight, but there wasn't time to focus on that, not now. 

 

  "Look," Jace panted, staring down at Simon with a heavy expression. "Simon, on every mission I've ever been on I've never felt that type of fear. Ever. Not knowing if you were alive or dead, I-" He stopped, emotion balling up in his throat and making him unable to speak. The vampire looked up at him with a fond glint in his eyes, face neutral except for the slightly raised eyebrows as he let everything being said to him sink in. His panting continued on, loud in their inescapable silence.  _Simon doesn't need to breathe,_ said a small part of his brain. "I was terrified." The Shadowhunter admitted, searching Simon's eyes as his silence grew weary on Jace's thoughts.

 

  The vampire reached his hand out and gently gripped Jace's biceps, calming his insecurities for now. "So was I," he said with a tired smile, making Jace's heart skip a beat. 

 

  "Simon, I- I love you." His eyes darted nervously across Simon's face, scared of his own feelings, scared of their intensity, but the vampire's smile grew. 

  "I love you too." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Jace's hands gripped his shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. A kiss that said everything Jace was too afraid to say out loud. They both pulled away after a moment, foreheads staying together as the Nephilim continued to catch his breath, and he yanked Simon in for a tight embrace, hiding his face against the Downworlder's shoulder as his hands trembled against his skin.

  


End file.
